


A Day in the Life~ June 2018

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Follow Steve and Danny through daily text message exchanges as they continue to navigate through their new life together. Juggling work, children, home life and their own relationship is a difficult task for this duo. Married a year now, follow them as they continue to tackle everyday obstacles that threaten to destroy them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticSeasons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSeasons/gifts), [Nenuial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenuial/gifts), [Ellejayh60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejayh60/gifts), [Kad527](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kad527/gifts).



> Wow... can you all believe it has been a year since we first started A Day in the Life? I hope that you are all still enjoying reading it as much as we are creating it. We put a lot of effort into making this work for our fans. We love you all thank you for the strong following, the many kudos, the lovely reviews. We are dedicated to keeping this going as long as there is an interest. It is summer and the tv world is on hiatus so that means we have free reign... Enjoy the new month!


	2. Chapter 2

June 2, 2018

5:45 am

Charlie woke up scared and came and woke me up. We are currently nestled together in in the hammock. Little guy is sound asleep already with his turtle tucked securely under his arm. I enjoy the moments when its just the two of us when no one else is awake yet. It's like getting back a little bit of the time that I have lost with him. No amount of time or new memory will ever give me back or make up for the three years I lost of his life because of Rachel. So I cherish these few moments when it's just the two of us. And I don't know how to explain it, but it does something to my insides when he wakes me up and not Steve. Part of my head says that's selfish of me to think that but then the part of my heart that was ripped out... doesn't care.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Steve and the boys had spent the last half hour going through the men's swim section.  He bought the boys matching board shorts and Steve didn’t get anything for himself. He did buy Danno a pair that he thought he would like.

 

Steve really wanted the shopping trip to be about getting Charlie something that felt like him, but he got overwhelmed by watching his sons all over each other. He wondered for a moment if Danny and Matt had ever had similar experiences.  Danny would tell Matt stories once in a while, but they often ended with Danny be comforted by Steve as he whispered gentle words to his husband.

 

Steve observed as Charlie watched Nahele make different selections, knowing that Nahele was only picking styles that were in Charlie’s size as well.  

When they both came out of the dressing room holding hands, Charlie yelled, “Daddy look!”

Steve was all smiles and said,  “You’re both twins. I can’t even tell who’s who.”

Charlie stepped up to Steve, “It’s me Daddy, Charlie.”

Steve took Charlie into his arms. “There’s my baby boy!” He smothered Charlie with kisses as the little blond surfer giggled up a storm.

After they paid for everything they walked out to the parking lot.  An old car backfired scaring Charlie into letting go of his brother’s hand and sent him grabbing onto Steve’s leg, hiding from the unfamiliar noise.

Steve handed the bag to Nahele and took a knee. “It was an old car, Son, that made those noises. Okay?”

Charlie nodded _yes._   

“Anyway, Nahele is here and he would never let anything happen to you. Okay?”

Charlie nodded _yes._

“And I’m here, and I would never let anything happen to either one of you.  Right?”

Again, Charlie nodded _yes_.

Steve still felt Charlie was a little startled and brought Charlie into his arms and onto his side and carried him to the Jeep.

 

This. This right here.  This is why Steve can’t retire. He needs to protect his family.  Sure there was a restaurant that needed his attention, but at the end of the day, Steve had a job that he needed to do;  to protect the state of Hawaii, the people, and most of all, his family.


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Graduation day for Nahele!


	7. Chapter 7

 

June 7th, 2018

11 pm

Doris McGarrett… what a fucking chaotic day. Never a good day when she rolls through the doors. I have such a headache from dealing with her.


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

June 8, 2018

9:30 pm

Some days Steve pisses me off and I just want to pop him in the head. This whole mess with Doris has both of us at each other's throats. Junior has been beyond annoying with his curiosity about my gift from Doris that is still sitting on the sofa in my office unopened. I don't care what it is. I don't want it. He has no clue what this woman has put Steve and I through. What she has put Steve and Mary through. She's a horrible mess and I want her out of our lives. This woman just waltzes in like she owns the place and wreaks havoc in her wake. 

Steve and I finally talked after I managed to cool off. I love him, but God he can push my buttons.

Dinner out with the family was a nice end to the crazy day at work. And sitting in our chairs down by the beach with Steve, the man I love, was a prefect way to end the day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nahele's graduation party...


	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

 


	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17

 

Gracie's Father's Day speech at the convention written by the talented ERamos9696

Happy Fathers’ Day

Hi, my name is Grace McGarrett-Williams and this is my brother Nahele.

I want to thank J2 for letting me give this speech.

Every week we get to watch these two chase bad guys, monsters and everything else that tries to destroy the world and every week they win.  They keep the planet safe. They are our heroes.

But I want to tell you about two real heroes that keep Hawaii safe.  My dads are partners and they work for the Governor’s special 5-O task force.  My dad is in charge and my dad is his partner so kinda also in charge.

Everyday they keep our home safe from real bad guys, and real bombs, and real threats.  They have been shot, they have been blown up, and my dad even had to give my dad ½ his liver to keep him alive.  But that’s just hero stuff they do because of their job.

But to me and my brother, they are our heroes because they fell in love and they got married, and then we adopted my brother Nahele, and then we changed our last names and we are a big family.  I have a little brother, Charlie, who thinks this is all normal. But it’s not really. Because there are some people out there that think that a man should not be allowed to love another man.  Nahele once told me that in some countries you can be killed if you have a same sex marriage.

Dads, please don’t go to any of these countries.

Anyway, we think that’s what a real hero does.  They know what is right and they don’t let other people decide things for them.  My dads never let the same sex thing be a thing. We know that keeping our family strong by loving each other and being kind to each other and being honest with each other is the most important thing in any family.  

So, our dads are the real heroes.  Nahele and I want to say Happy Father’s Day to both of them and that we love them very much.  

Thank you.

  


 


	18. Chapter 18

 

June 18, 2018

9:30 pm

Argumentative and standoffish... really? I juggle too many things at one time? Maybe Junior is right, regardless of what Steve says. How could I not remember a text message from my son about working a few extra hours? Maybe I do have too many things on my plate at one time. These peer reviews we are supposed to do are stupid and I'm not doing them. HR can write me up, fire me whatever. I refuse to whittle away at my teammates weak points. We should be building each other up instead. Focus on our strengths. We are a team. If HR wants us to do peer reviews, send us out on team building exercises instead. That is far more beneficial. 

I'm done...


	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 21 marks the official one year anniversary of our series A Day in the Life. Thank you all for the awesome following!


	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end piece was written by ERamos9696, fulfilling a writing prompt in our writing exercise book.

 

"Into the Dark"

I come to wondering if I have lost my vision because I know my eyes are open but all I see is black.  

 

“Danny!” I yell without thinking. Again I yell his name, followed by a cough.   

 

I hear nothing.  I can see nothing.  I flip my comm and try, “Lou?”

 

“I’m here Steve.  It’s so good to hear your voice.  We’ll have you and Danny out in five minutes.  Hold on.”

 

“Copy that.”  And there it is.  I know that Danny is somewhere here with me.  I look into the dark one more time hoping to see, hear, feel anything that tells me he’s okay.

 

I turn my phone on and use my flashlight app.  There’s dust rising in the corner and I can see him, still, over to the right of it.

 

“Danny!”  This time I yell louder, not even trying to hide my panic.  

 

I turn him over and my heart settles as I want him to open his eyes.  

 

“Stop yelling, you animal,” he coughs out. 

 

I use my phone to scan his body to see if there is anything I should be concerned about.  

 

“You know it’s just a phone and not an X-ray machine, right?”

 

“Shut up.  I’m just checking if you have any rebar sticking out of you again.”  I watch as he feels for his side. 

 

“No, I’m good.”

 

He sits up and takes out his phone and starts to check me out the same way I did to him.

 

“You know yours isn’t an X-ray machine either.”

 

He smiles and instead of giving me some witty comeback he leans in to kiss me.  The kiss tells me he is fine. He’s alive. We’re good. 

 

“Lou says he will have us out in five,” I tell him with another kiss.  

 

“With Lou that really means thirty.”  He lifts himself over my leg and finds his spot leaning back into me.  

 

“Are you comfortable?” I ask him as the heat of his body starts to melt into mine.  

 

“As comfortable as I can be, I guess.”  

 

I wrap my arms around him bringing him in closer if that is even possible.  

 

“You okay?”  I whisper into his ear desperate for a  _ yes _ .  

 

“Well, Steven, you managed to let another building fall on us, but I’m alive, you’re alive, so yes, I would have to say  _ okay _ .”

 

“Really?  No yelling about how this is why we have to retire?”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”  I’m still nervous that he is holding back something from me but as I feel the parts of his body that aren’t protected by the Kevlar, I know that he is relaxed much like when we are in the hammock together.  

 

“I’m thinking, that we will get a week off after the doctors check us out with all the scrapes and bruises.  We will settle for no less than a week off covered by our Workers’ Comp.”

 

“Sounds logical.”

 

“Then it’s agreed?”

 

Knowing that my husband already has a plan in his head, my only response can be, “Of course.”  

 

“Good.  When we get home we will plan our trip to take the kids to Disneyland.  Then maybe we will make the drive up to visit Chin and Abs in San Francisco.”

 

“What if the Governor cancels our vacation plans, again?”

 

“We are not taking a vacation, Steven, we are recovering from a building falling on us.  There’s a difference.”

 

“Yes there is,” as I kiss him top of his head with pieces of building in his hair, “yes, there is.”

 

“Right now, we’ll just sit here, looking into the dark, waiting for Grover to dig us out.  And you know Lou, he’s probably doing it himself.”

  
  



	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The piece at the end was written by happy29, fulfilling a prompt in my writing exercise book.

 

The Flame

The flame is flickering within the confines of the stone fireplace in the resort lobby and it’s hypnotizing. It’s been a long day and there aren’t many words exchanged between my husband and I. Steve’s holding my left hand and a glass of Moscato is held loosely in my right. He has his eyes closed and has the most content look on his face. He’s happy and I’m happy. The flames dance around the logs morphing into different colors as the wood shifts.

Steve and I have spent many nights together sitting around a fire. Most nights it’s a bonfire on our beach. Some nights we hold hands, seated side by side and just gaze at the stars. Other nights we face each other with our feet in each other’s laps. Well, his usually land on either side of my hips, him and his freaky long legs. He rubs my feet, massages away the tight spots caused from endless hours running down leads and suspects. He tucks his feet behind me and wiggles his toes, teasing the small of my back. His blue eyes sparkle as bright as the stars in the midnight sky.

The flames flicker around us, dancing as the logs crackle and glow red. Sitting around a bonfire is one of my favorite places to spend with Steve. We don’t usually discuss anything. Not work, not family, not any of our issues. We just enjoy being in each other’s company, reconnecting after a long day, communicating through touch rather than words. Staring at the flames reminds me that whatever shit we go through during the day can’t destroy us. This is our safe haven, surrounded by these flames. This is where we recharge, this is where we block out the world. This is where we fall deeper in love. 


	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two pieces at the end fulfilled the same prompt in our writing exercise book. The first was written by ERamos9696 and the second by happy29.

 

The Gold Rush

 

“How did we get here?”  Steve checks his pistol making sure that it is loaded.

A tumbleweed blows by Steve.  Both me stare at it as it continues down the empty road.

“You know exactly how we got here.”  Danny does the same as Steve with his own pistol.

“We can end this right now.  Both of us can walk away as soon as you can admit you’re wrong.”

“You see, that right there.  That’s what got us here. Your constant need to be right or to win all the time, and now, look what you've done.”

“Everything changes when that clock strikes 12.  Are you sure you want to do this? Walk away now.”

“No, I don’t think so, Steven.”

The clock bells began to bong through the forgotten town.  Both Steve and Danny secured their pistols into their holsters.  

Danny, wearing his black, on black, on black, made sure his black coat was out of the way.

Steve didn’t need to worry about that.  His pants were that of the simple cowboy.  His gun belt looked worn. His shirt was a crisp blue matching his cowboy hat.

Both men were counting the number of bongs acting as cool and calm as they could.

Finally the 12th bong hit and both men were equally quick on the draw and the shots rang as one.  There was smoke and the end of their guns. There was no reaching for deadly accurate heart wounds.  Instead both men put their guns back in their holsters.

Charlie stepped out into the dirt street and both men came to him in the middle.  He had his outfit of the town’s sheriff on sporting a badge that weighed heavy on his leather vest. Danno lifted him into his side.  

“Who won Danno?”

“I lost, Baby.  I didn’t think my husband would take the shot.”

Charlie looked over to Steve for confirmation.

“Don’t tell him that.”  Steve took Charlie off Danny’s side and into his own.  “Danno took the shot too.”

Both men could tell that they were confusing the six-year-old.

“Daddy, why did you shoot Danno?”

Steve rolled his eyes and they all walked towards the music coming from the town’s saloon.

Gracie stood behind the bar, talking it up with other patrons.  Steve and Danny took a seat on the stools at the end of her station and sat Charlie on the top of the bar’s brass lip.  All three looked over to her. She walked over to them wearing more saloon dress than any of the other women working the room.

“What’ll be boys?”

“Give us the strongest thing you can,” Charlie ordered.

“Three root beers coming your way.”

Nahele came through the swinging doors and walked over to the men.  His costume was a full black suit, round specs, and a leather doctor's bag.

“What are you wearing?  The last time I saw you were dressed like a miner, and now you’re a lawyer.  What happened?” Danno and Charlie both shrugged at Steve’s comment.

“This is what the lady said doctor’s wore during the Gold Rush.  I figured one of you would need medical attention.”

Steve smiled at his oldest.  “No, son, the only thing that got hurt was our egos.”

Danno looked up to cry to the gods above, “You took the shot as well, Steven.”

“Well, at least now we know who is quicker on the draw.”

Gracie came back to the men with the bottles of ice-cold root beer.  “I only heard one shot.”

“Me too,” Charlie confirmed.

“That means that both of you shot at the exact same time.”

Both men mulled over what Nahele was saying, made the same agreeing nod in sync, and took a drink from their root beers.  Nahele and Gracie looked at each other wondering if the men knew how in sync they really were.

“Gracie, you wanted to be the town’s bartender?”  Nahele was surprised by her Gold Rush choice.

“No way bro!  I own the bar, the hotel, and these woman all work for me.  On Sundays I teach Bible school and,” she took a medal out of her dress pocket and pinned it on, “I’m also the mayor.  I won big time in a poker game.”

All men were surprised but not surprised.

“Okay, we’ve got about two hours of this Gold Rush town then we got to get to Chin’s.  I told him we would be there before dark.

“What do you want to see next, Charlie?”  Nahele asked of his little brother

“Gold.”

“Gold it is.”  Nahele took Charlie off the bar and they started to make their way to the livery stable.

Steve and Danny clanked bottle necks.  

“You ever feel like you lived in this time?”

“No.”

“Not even a little?”

“No.”  Steve took Danny into his arms, “I never felt alive until I married you.  And then the kids. I can’t imagine a world or time where I am not with you and them.”

Danny rewarded Steve’s loving words with a kiss.  “You’re a sap!”

“No, you’re a sap.”

“You married a sap.”

“No, I married a sap.”

“That’s what I said, you putz!”

Both men continued the bantering as they walked out of the bar with their daughter in tow.  Nahele pulled the wagon up and jumped down to help his sister onto the bench next to Charlie.  Both men climbed into the front and of course Steve took the reins and got the horses trotting to the mill.  As both men continued their agument, neither noticed the new sign being placed over the establishment with “Bank of Grace” over the old.

 

"Gold Rush"

“Daddy, are we going to find gold?” Charlie questioned as he squatted at Danny’s feet and picket at the dirt with his finger expecting a gold nugget the size of a baseball to appear.

“I don’t know, buddy.” Danny glanced at Steve and winked. “I think all the gold has already been discovered.”

“Then why did we come here?” Gracie complained as she sent Will a selfie.

Steve snatched her phone away and stashed it in his backpack. “Because this is what you little brother picked to do today. You had your day yesterday.”

Nahele scooped Charlie up into his arms and planted him on his hip. “I bet we can find some gold, Charlie. We’ll dig until we do.”

“Are you going to help, Danno?” Charlie begged his father.

“Of course I am. Dad’s going to scoop the dirt and rocks since my ribs are still a little sore and I’m going to pour the water and you get to sift.”

“What does sift mean?” Charlie asked confused.

Gracie rolled her eyes and Nahele swatted her arm. “It means look through the dirt and pick out the good stuff from the stuff that gets thrown back. We are all going to search for gold, Charlie.”

Danny pulled out his wallet and paid the cashier for their gold rush experience.

Charlie began jumping up and down, excitement filling his small body.

“Slow down, buddy. We have all day.” Nahele ruffled Charlie’s blond head.

Steve wrapped an arm around Danny’s waist as Charlie grabbed Gracie’s hand and dragged her to the mining station.

“Help me, Gracie. Please.” Charlie begged his sister.

Gracie grinned at her little brother and stowed her attitude for another day. “I bet we can find more gold than them.”

Charlie giggled as he shook his head in agreement. He dug his small shovel into the pile of dirt and stones and began dumping the contents into the sifting station where Grace was waiting with a bucket of water.

“Hey! I thought I was going to help you.” Danny complained.

“I want Gracie to help instead. You help Nahele and Daddy.”

“Okay. Mine away little miners.”

The McGarrett-Williams family didn’t find any gold that day, but they found love, patience and two honest to God sapphires and that was good enough for them.

 

  
  
  
  


 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Liz. On this day, the 30th of June we celebrated her birthday. (That's why the day is so short). I flew from Indiana on the 25th to visit her in California for the week so I could celebrate her birthday with her and her family and friends at her Hawaiian themed birthday. It was the best week of my life. We laughed, we ate amazing food, we went to some awesome places, I got to step into the ocean. I love you Liz! I cherish our friendship so much and can not imagine what my life would be like if you were no longer a part of it. I start my day with you and end it with you. I am so glad I was able to celebrate your special day with you. And Hey Steve and Danno showed up :) What a surprise! You are a beautiful person, don't ever forget that. You have a writing talent that many can only dream of having. You are amazing and I love you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> To my friend Liz, I love you and the way that you have given Steve a voice in our AU. I adore the family we have created for these two and sometimes forget it's not really canon. Thank you for putting up with me on my off days, for taking all of my curveballs and swinging back at them with full force, for continuing the daily text exchange as part of our own daily routine. I wake up in the morning excited to start my day with you and the guys and look forward to the new journeys we send them on. After a year, I am proud to say we still have a bit of creativity left in us. You are my writing partner but most of all you are my friend.


End file.
